


哥哥，慢一点

by Audery



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audery/pseuds/Audery
Summary: 纽特坐在长椅上，满脸通红。他几乎不敢动弹。太长了，随便什么小动作都能带来一阵热浪。





	哥哥，慢一点

**Author's Note:**

> 忒休斯从纽特的箱子里翻出一张粉红色的信纸，他打开看了看，沉默了一会，看着坐在床上翻图鉴的弟弟，举起手中的信纸：“纽特，这是什么？”  
> 纽特茫然的抬头：“嗯？”  
> 看着哥哥危险的表情，他感觉不太好。

“嗯······”纽特闷哼了一声，咬着湿润的嘴唇，脸上都是泪痕。  
忒休斯的抓着他的腰，几乎要掐出青紫色的痕迹来。他胯下用力的顶撞，一下比一下深入，几乎已经蹭到了宫口。  
纽特被这一下弄得头皮发麻，他的手指用力扣住床单，在上面挠出几道凌乱的痕迹。纽特捂在喉咙里的呻吟一下子冲破出来，他张开鲜红的嘴唇，口水顺着最角滴落到床单上，映出深色痕迹。他的眼睛里都是雾气，看起来懵懵懂懂，说出来的话，可不是什么纯洁的样子：“慢、慢一点······哥、哥哥······求你······啊！”  
忒休斯弯下腰，舔过他的嘴唇，压着声音吹动弟弟挂着泪珠的睫毛：“No.”  
他双手抚上纽特的大腿，把它们拉的更开，纽特，有点吃痛，不满的皱起鼻子，还没委屈的哼唧出声，就先尖叫出来。  
忒休斯狠狠的插进子宫，坚硬的肉棒摩擦过软嫩的小口，一下子冲进了里面。  
“啊！”纽特一下子拱起被，挣扎着想要逃开，他颤抖着说不出一个字来，只会无意识的呻吟，被忒休斯抱住腰，压回床上。  
撑开的蜜穴随着肉棒的操干不断的被挤压出透明的体液来，纽特哭泣着承受着疼痛和剧烈的快感。忒休斯加快了速度，结合的下体发出摩擦的水声，他喘息一声，一口咬在弟弟的肩膀上，不过纽特的求饶，最后一下狠狠的顶入子宫，滚烫的精液满满当当的留在里面。  
纽特被烫的浑身一抖。他彻底没了力气，瘫软在床上。

 

忒休斯跪在床上，缓缓的抚摸着弟弟被他掐的发青的腰，他低声喘着气，喉头滚动着，享受着纽特抽搐着的穴道带来的快感的延绵。  
他闭了闭眼睛，没有立刻抽出来，而是就着插入的姿势，侧过身，从床头柜里拿出一根按摩棒。在抽身的瞬间把它挤如了纽特淌着精液的穴道。按摩棒没有那么粗，但它足够长，随着纽特的动作，不清不重的一下一下的戳在宫口边缘。  
纽特惊呼一声，他想转过身，但剧烈的动作导致按摩棒一下子顶在宫口上，还未褪去的快感加上新的浪潮让他一下子软了腰。纽特艰难的转过头，湿漉漉的眼睛不解的看着忒休斯：“哥哥？”  
忒休斯伸手擦掉了他脸上的泪水，答非所问：“你该去上课了，阿尔忒弥斯。”

 

纽特坐在长椅上，满脸通红。他几乎不敢动弹。太长了，随便什么小动作都能带来一阵热浪。  
早上做完爱，还没等他缓过来，忒休斯就帮他擦好身体，换完衣服，扶着他走出寝室。他委屈的恳求哥哥能把小穴里的东西拿出来，但忒休斯似笑非笑的看着他，只是说：“乖乖含着，回来再说。”然后他就被狠心的哥哥一把推出大门。  
纽特几乎要窒息了，伴随着起起落落的步伐，那根按摩棒在穴道里不断蠕动，他几乎要迈不开腿，细碎的呻吟被堵在喉咙里，他只能用宽大的围巾遮住通红的脸颊。

纽特忘了，他下午还有一场不可缺席的训练赛。

他跨上扫帚的一瞬间，几乎要叫出声来。扫帚的柄部不偏不倚的蹭上了他的穴口，隔着厚厚的裤子他都能感受到那根东西被往里推了推，擦过敏感穴肉，按上了那个小口。

所有人都在半空中争分夺秒的抢分数。金探子从纽特的脸颊擦过，纽特还在混沌之中，就被对方的搜捕手狠狠撞开。他险些从扫帚上掉下去，双腿晃动了好几下才稳住身体。他特别想哭出来，那根按摩棒刚才重重的顶上了柔软的小口，给他带来了几乎要失禁快感。  
他张开嘴喘息了几声，几乎要控制不住自己的身体。偏偏队友冲着他大吼：“纽特！！金探子！！！”  
他只能咬着牙，冲上去。  
这种恶劣的状态当然赢不了比赛，在追逐的过程中，他被对手故意撞击了一下，这次真的从扫帚上掉下去了。  
好在低空飞行，又是掉在柔软的沙地上，没什么大碍。  
但纽特可不这么想。在他跪躺到沙地的一瞬间，剧烈的动作导致那根按摩板快速摩擦过穴肉，一下子狠狠的撞进了宫口，他终于失声叫出了声，他被这一整天的绵延快感折磨的留下眼泪，那根凹凸不平的按摩棒干的他一下子潮吹了。大量的淫水被堵在穴道里，淅淅沥沥的顺着按摩棒和穴肉的缝隙流出来，一直坚硬着的阴茎也瞬间射了出来，浸湿了内裤。

纽特几乎完全是被架回寝室的。  
他要求队友不要带他去医务室，说他只是想在床上好好躺一会儿。

关上门的一瞬间，纽特一下子跪倒在地上。恍惚间，他感到哥哥把他抱了起来。  
忒休斯扶着他，让他趴在课桌上，慢条斯理脱去了他的外袍和裤子。  
他垂下眼帘，用手指轻轻划过纽特泛着水的通红的穴口，惹得纽特呜咽着喊他的名字。他缓缓的抽出按摩棒，堵在里面的淫水一下子涌了出来，滴落到地板上，忒休斯扶着自己早就坚硬的肉棒，一下子撞进了纽特的小穴。  
纽特一下子尖叫出声，他的双手胡乱的挥动了一下，只能抓住桌子上的稿纸。  
但忒休斯却突然不动的，纽特红着眼睛，满脸是汗水，他难耐的扭了一下腰，提声催促道：“忒休斯······”然后一张粉红色的信纸被摆在了他的眼前。  
忒休斯掰过他的头，沉声的说：“念出来。”  
纽特迷茫的看着信纸，不知所措。下一秒，忒休斯突然大开大合的操干起他来。  
滚烫而坚挺的阴茎重重摩擦着翻红的穴肉，每次抽出，都会带出一波波的淫水，被干的暗红色的穴肉也随之外翻，在下一次撞击时有快速的收缩着。  
纽特张大了嘴，无助的抽噎着：“慢、慢一点······”  
忒休斯又一下子停了下来，低声的喘息着，他低下头，咬牙切齿的重复：“念、出、来！”  
纽特没有办法，他被欲望折磨的快要疯了，他只能侧过头，伴着颤音，一个字一个字的咬出来：“亲、爱的·····嗯······阿尔、阿尔忒弥斯······啊！······哥哥！”  
忒休斯毫不留情的贯穿了弟弟甜美的小穴，他一下子把纽特抱起来，向后坐到了椅子上，粗大的龟头蹭着绞紧了的穴肉，冲进了纽特的子宫。  
纽特现在连叫都叫不出来了，他目光涣散的坐在忒休斯的阴茎上，泪水混着津液流到脖子上，整个人随着忒休斯向上顶的动作一颠一颠的抖动，只能发出含糊不清的呻吟。  
忒休斯拉开他的大腿，把它们架在椅子的扶手上，伸手握住了弟弟挺翘的阴茎。  
怎么！有人！敢！这样！叫他的弟弟！  
忒休斯的手指抹过流着水的铃口，他埋在纽特的肩窝里，张嘴咬上了纽特的脖子，粗糙的舌苔舔舐着细腻的皮肤，纽特发出细细的呜咽，他喜欢这样。  
忒休斯抚上他小巧的乳尖，用力揉捏。纽特浑身颤抖，又痛又舒服。他期盼着哥哥能快点放过他，但又希望这场性事不要结束。  
纽特感到自己的臀肉被用力掰开，泛着青筋的阴茎一下子撞击到了不可思议的深度，硕大的龟头碾压在丰厚的子宫壁上。忒休斯用力把他往下压，急促的喘息着，滚烫的精液冲刷在鲜嫩的肉壁上。纽特被灭顶的快感折磨的几乎要昏过去。  
恍恍惚惚的，他被拥在哥哥的怀里，感受着身体里持续不断的射精带来的快感。他在一片水雾中看见哥哥执起魔杖，点燃了那张粉红色的情书。  
在火舌席卷了整张纸之前，他看见了角落里的落款：爱你的，贝蒂。

在他被哥哥重新按回床上之前，他还在莫名其妙的想：贝蒂是谁？

**Author's Note:**

> 纽特：呵，男人


End file.
